microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of Stigistan
Text of the National Constitution Constitution of STIGISTAN Chapter I: The Definition of the Kingdom Article I: The Citizens (I) The official language Stigistan is English. (II) The demonymn for the People is Stigistanian. Article II: The Ideals of the State (I) Stigistan is fundamentally a Capitalist state. The people are free to follow any religion they wish. (II) The constitution is the binding laws of the State. Some sections may not be modified under any circumstances unless allowed by the Monarch. Article III: National Symbols (I) The national flag features The Stig on a black background. (II) The national anthem is ‘‘Jessica’’ by ‘’The Allman Brothers Band.’’ (III) The national motto is “Join Stigistan!”. Chapter II: Objectives Article IV: Objectives of the Nation (I) The Kingdom wishes to promote Capitalism. (II) The State will only provide benefits to the disabled who are unable to work. (a) Citizens need proof of disability to apply for benefit payments. (b) If no tax is paid in to the State, no benefits will be paid out. © The State reserves the right to withdraw benefit payments at any time. (IV) Stigistan strives to build a society in which all people are equal regardless of race, gender, culture, ethnicity, religion, sexuality or beliefs. Note: Although homosexuality is frowned upon in Stigistan, it is not illegal and homosexuals may not be discriminated against in any way. Article V: National Security (I) Stigistan will not declare war on any nation unless called upon by one of its allies. (II) It is treasonous to attempt to break off from Stigistan in order to create a new micronation. Chapter III: Political Organisation Section A: General Principles of Organisation Article VI: Elections (I) Presidential Elections are held every year between the current President and the Vice President. (a) If the Vice President wins the election, they will swap roles with the former President who will be subject to the February Vice Presidential election. (II) Elections may not be rigged by any member of the Government or the Monarch. (III) Elected Presidents serve for the full term before being able to leave the job. Article VII: Running of the State (I) Stigistan is primarily run by the government with the Monarch making the final decision on all votes. (II) Any citizen may create a political party to run for election. Article VIII: The Role of the Government (I) The Government is in full control of all of the following: (a) Defence, (b) Foreign Relations, © the Economy, (d) Transport, (e) Taxes, (f) Criminal Justice, (g) Education, (II) Stigistan is a member of GUM and CUNT and will not leave either unless they are ejected or if one of the organisations come under the control of a dictator. It is allowed to join micronational organisations freely without the need for consent from the Government. Section B: The Head of State Article IX: The Monarch (I) The Monarch is the Head of State and finalises all decisions made by the Government. (II) The Monarch will remain as Head of State for the full length of their life and can not be forced out of power. Section C: The Government Article X: The Government (I) The Government is elected by the Citizens of Stigistan. Article XI: Government Voting (I) The Government will vote on anything put forward by a member or the Monarch. Each bill requires a 75% vote to be passed on to the Monarch who will then make a final decision on whether the bill becomes an official law. Section D: Power Article XII: Head of Government (I) The President is the Head of Government. They have the highest percentage of the vote within the Parliament. Article XIII: Rights and Limitations of Government Members (I) The Government exists to pass votes to improve the nation for its citizens. (II) Government members may be subject to disciplinary action if they act outside of the laws of the State. (III) Government Members serve an indefinite term, but may be removed from power at any time by the Head of State, President or Vice President. They may retire at any point. (IV) Government members may not change parties unless they retire and re-apply for a government place with their new party. (V) Government members have the right to vote privately or publicly. Article XIV: Process of Voting on a Bill (I) Bills will be brought to the attention of the Government. (II) The Cabinet will then vote on the bill. (III) A bill needs a 75% vote in order to pass on to the Monarch. (IV The Monarch will then give the final decision on if the law is passed. (V) Even if the law gets a 100% vote in Parliament, it still has to be approved by the Monarch. Article XV: Treaties (I) Only the Monarch may sign treaties with other nations. (II) The government may request a vote on whether the treaty should be signed. Article XV: State of Emergency (I) If the Security of the Nation is threatened at any point, the Monarch may declare a State of Emergency. (II) During a State of Emergency, the Government may vote to give emergency powers to the citizens. (III) Emergency measures and powers will be revoked as soon as possible. Section E: Adjudicative Power Article XVI: Criminal Justice (I) The full power of Criminal Justice is held by the Royal Law Courts. (II) The Court Judge is an independent judge appointed to the Supreme Court by the Monarch. (III)The Royal Law Courts control all adjudicative and judicial matters, including sentencing and execution of sentences. Chapter IV: Citizens’ Rights Section A: General Rights Article XVII: Human Rights (I) The Kingdom acknowledges the equality of all Humans. (II) Human dignity is to be respected under all circumstances. (III) All citizens are free to act according to their own free will. Everyone is responsible for their own actions. (IV) Slavery, in all shapes and forms, is illegal. Article XVIII: Application of Rights (I) Fundamental human rights apply to all citizens, regardless of their nationality or citizenships. (II) The citizens may choose to exorcise their rights freely. Section B: Personal Rights Part 1: Integrity Article XIX: Personal Integrity (I) Everyone has full control of their own life. (II) Everyone is free do anything within the law. (III) Citizens have the freedom of residence and movement. (IV) All forms of torture are banned. Article XX: Property Integrity (I) Everyone may acquire, own, possess, and use private property. (II) All private property is under the full control of the owners. Part 2: Freedom of Belief Article XXI: Freedom of Religion (I) Everyone has the right to follow whatever religion they choose. (II) Everyone has the right to practice their religion so long as those practices remain inside of the law. (III) Any citizen may choose not to serve in the Armed Forces. Article XXII: Religion of the Nation Stigistan is an atheist nation. No religion is given official recognition. Part 3: Freedom of Communication Article XXIII: Freedom of Communication and Information (I) Everyone may express their opinions in a peaceful manner. (II) Any citizen is free to publish newspapers. (III) No media may be censored except for the use of expletives. (IV) Everyone has the right to access public materials. Article XXIV: Right to Assembly (I) Everyone may assemble peacefully in any location. (II) Everyone has the right to form organisations. (III) Everyone has the right to form Political Parties. (IV) Every adult has the right to marry any partner of any gender. The couple may choose to have a religious or State ceremony, both of which are legally recognised. Article XXV: Privacy (I) Everyone has the right to privacy. (II) The home is private property. Trespassing on this property is illegal (III) The privacy of letters and of telecommunications are inviolable. Part 4: Freedom of Career Article XXVI: Freedom of Profession (I) All Citizens have the right to chose their job, their workplace and their place of training/education. (II) No person may be forced to work for anyone. Article XXVII: Freedom of Research (I) Everyone has the right to research anything. (II) Everyone has the right to perform and create works of art. (III) Everyone has the right to teach. Part 5: Political Rights Article XXVIII: Voting Rights (I) All Citizens may vote and stand for public offices within the limits of the Party system. (II) No citizen may be forced to vote. (III) Anyone over the age of fourteen years is, for electoral purposes, a legal adult. Article XXIX: Right to Petition (I) Everyone has the right to organise petitions. Article XXX: Freedom of Citizenship (I) People can apply for citizenship at any time. (II) People may not leave the nation to create a new micronation, but may leave for other reasons. (III) Citizens will not be forced to surrender their citizenship. Article XXXI: Right to Join Organisations (I) Everyone has the right to membership in any legal organisations. (II) All Citizens have the right to civil disobedience and resistance against attempts to illegally abolish this constitution, or reform it illegally. Article XXXII: Right to Join Political Parties (I) Everyone has the right to join or create political parties. Part 6: Other Liberties Article XXXIII: Freedom of Reproduction and Childbearing (I) Everyone has the right to reproduce after the age of 18 years. (II) Parents have the legal responsibility to raise and educate their children. Section C: Equality Article XXXIV: Equality (I) All people are equal before the law. No person may be discriminated against for any reason. Article XXXV: Discrimination and Privileges (I) No person may be discriminated against or favoured based on age, race, gender, sexuality, race, ethnicity, religion or any other potential discriminatory factors. Article XXXVI: Nobility (I) Titles and privileges may be given to citizens by the Monarch. Section D: Right to Protection Article XXXVII: Special Protection (I) The State is responsible for the protection of human rights. (II) Marriage and civil unity has the protection of the State. (III) Families, parents above the legal age and children receive special protection from the State. Section E: Welfare Rights Article XXXVIII: Support (I) Everyone has the right to healthcare, shelter and education. (II) Parents above the legal age receive special State support. Section F: Procedural Rights Article XXXIX: Fair Trial (I) Everyone has the right to a fair trial. Illegally obtained evidence is not permitted. Everyone has the right to access information on their prosecution/defence and to all public information that may assist them in their trial. (II) Everyone has the right to request the Royal Law Court appoint a Jury to their case. Article XL: Criminal Justice (I) No act may be punished unless proven to have committed a criminal offence. (II) Only Royal Law Courts may issue warrants for arrest, search, seizure etc. (III) Everyone accused has the right: (a) To a quick public trial (b) To be presumed innocent until proven guilty © Not to be witness against themselves (d) Be promptly informed about the justifications for accusation and/or detention and the right to remain silent (e) To a defence lawyer (f) To communicate with appropriate close persons that are next-of-kin, partners and legal, medical and/or religious counsel (g) To be released no later than 96 hours after arrest if not further detained after legal proceedings. (h) To request re-trial in the case of false imprisonment. Article XLI: Deportation (I) No citizen will be deported from Stigistan, but will be forced to stand trial and face punishment on in Stigistan. Chapter V: Individual Restrictions Section A: General Provisions Article XLII: Special Restrictions (I) The use an possession of drugs is subject to the law of the United Kingdom. (II) Possession and use of weapons is forbidden under all circumstances. Section B: Duties Article XLIII: General Duties (I) Parents have the legal responsibility to feed, clothe, house and educate their children. (II) Adults have the duty to support and assist their parents if they are in need. (III) Children are responsible for themselves to attend public schools. Article XLIV: Community Service (I) People will only be forced to perform unpaid community service as punishment. (II) Those unable to serve in such capacities due to medical reasons or similar justifiable excuses are excused. (III) People may choose to perform community work if they wish. (IV) People who refuse to perform compulsory community service may be punished further. Section C: Burdens Article XLV: Taxation (I) The State charges a 20% tax rate which may change according to its needs. Section D: Currency Article XLVI: Currency (I) Only the State may print money. (II) One Stigistan Pound is worth the equivalent of a litre of petrol. Section E: Forfeiture of Fundamental Rights Article XLVII: Deprivation of Electoral Rights (I) The right to vote and to be elected can be suspended if an adult: (a) hasn’t the requisite mental capacity for legal responsibilities or (b) has been sentenced to any term of imprisonment. Category:Constitutions of microstates that are no more